


Jealousy

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Eren gets jealous when Mikasa finally says yes to Jean. Smut fic!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Hey if you're still taking requests! Can you write EreMika with Jealous Eren. (Smut would be appreciated but not necessary)

"Eren, please talk to me..." Mikasa walked a little faster to catch up to him whilst adjusting the shoulder strap of her purse, struggling not to drop any textbooks. He's been ignoring her all week, even going out of his way to avoid running into her in between classes, which is the exact opposite of his typical behavior. Usually, when they catch a glimpse of one another in the hallways, there'd be a mutual acknowledgement, but one of them would always have a pink tint to their cheeks, and then of course, the classes they do have together always gave her an excuse to walk with him. But then Mikasa finally decided to reciprocate Jean's advances due to the continued lack of interest from Eren. So, moving on, painful as it is, seems to be the best option for her. Though Eren fuming over something is nothing new, she knows that, ignoring her most certainly is. Someone who doesn't know him wouldn't be able to distinguish from his body language how he feels, but she's been with him too long not to notice his agitation.

Grisha must still be at work because his car isn't in the driveway, and the garage door is down, which means Carla is also absent. The inside of house is extremely quiet, the only sounds are a thud from when his backpack landed on the floor and his wet sneakers on the hardwood as he slipped them off. "Why?" Eren ran his fingers through his short, messy chocolate brown hair and stared into a pair of charcoal gray eyes that are full of confusion. She just blinked and latched the deadbolt on the front door. So, he repeated with slightly more bite to his voice: "Why?"

"Why what?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow at his persistent questions and slipped out of her converse. She adjusted her purse as she turned to make her way up the stairs with him hot on her trail.

"Why did you say yes to Jean?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Eren." Her voice indicated her own irritation. "Since when do you care about what I'm doing with my life?"

"I see the way he looks at you. I'm not a fucking idiot."

"Did I say that you were? I don't think so."

"He's an asshole, Mikasa, he doesn't deserve you."

"Really? I think you're the last person who should be calling someone an asshole." Mikasa fired back, anxious to get safely into her bedroom to escape this unnecessary conversation. But when the door started to close, he immediately slapped his palm against it. "Eren! What the hell is your problem?!" Ignoring her words, the young man pushed past her and closed the door behind him.

"Will you just hear me out for one second?! I'm trying to help you!"

"Wow! Wow! How very kind of you to act like you actually give a shit about me, Eren." Mikasa let out a soft, exasperated chuckle and slammed her books down on her desk. "Brilliant performance. You should be nominated for a fucking Emmy." He smiled and shook his head, dragging his hand down his face.

"Is that really what you think? That I don't care about you?"

"Well, yeah, Eren, how did you expect me to feel when you suddenly cut me out? Just sit there and take it? I mean, fuck, Eren! I-" Don't. Don't do that to yourself. He looked at her expectantly and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue the thought. "Never mind. Just get out."

"No, we're not finished here."

"Yes, Eren, we are! Get the hell out!"

"And I said no," His voice came across as if this decision were a finality, reaching behind him to lock her bedroom door. "We're not done talking." Mikasa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, then looked up into those incredible, emerald eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"I'm not interested in anything else you have to say, Eren. If you want to act like a spoiled brat because I FINALLY had the strength to move on from you, fine. But I -" Eren furrowed his eyebrows and put a hand out as if to request a minute, choosing to ignore the feeling of his heart now pounding against his rib cage. And suddenly, it was as if someone flipped a switch, because the atmosphere in the room changed from one with frustration and jealousy, to one full of nothing but angst.

"Woah, move on from me? What are you talking about?!"

"My God, you really are clueless! Do you have any idea how long I've been in love with you, Eren? I can't think of a time where there hasn't been a piece of me that hoped you would sweep me off my feet. But you made it clear that isn't going to happen, so moving on -"

"What did you think I meant when I said we'd always be together, Mikasa?!"

"Then why have you been fucking ignoring me?!"

"Because!" Eren fired back, throwing his arms in the air out of frustration. "Because seeing you swap spit with Horseface between classes has been driving me absolutely fucking insane!"

"Stop calling him that!"

"Do you have any idea how much you've been on my mind?" Eren slowly approached her where she stands, blinking her eyes up at him with an inquisitive look. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me lately?" She swallowed hard and pushed her fingers through her long, black hair as he got closer.

"No, Eren," Mikasa looked up into his eyes and bit her lip. "I really don't care."

"Bullshit. You flare your nostrils when you lie."

"Screw off. You're too late, okay?" Mikasa slowly shook her head and closed the remaining space between them, jamming her finger in his chest. "You've had years to ask me out, Eren!" He reached out and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring any of her flimsy attempts to push him away.

"I love you."

"Don't..."

"I love you." Eren leaned in and gently bumped his forehead against hers, pleased to feel the pressure she's placing on his chest in order to push him away lessen significantly.

"But -"

"I love you." He whispered as his nose slowly glided alongside hers and softly kissed her on the lips once, twice, then suddenly, her fingers were curled in his shirt, pulling him back with her until they fell on the bed. Mikasa slipped her fingers into his hair, sincerely disappointed when he pulled away slightly. "I'm so sorry," she placed a hand on his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. "I can't believe how ignorant I've been when it comes to you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's okay, just kiss me.." Mikasa breathed to his lips and smiled as they kissed much more passionately than before, reaching down his back to slowly hike up that pesky t-shirt, hinting to him what she's always desired to happen between them. Briefly sitting up on his knees, Eren pulled the annoyance of fabric over his head and dumped it on the floor. Mikasa's cheeks turned pink; because seeing him shirtless whenever they're at the gym or when he's mowing the lawn, while that's always excited her, this time it's under completely different circumstances - and then he kissed her, causing her mind to go completely blank mid thought. Kissing Jean never made her feel like this- so weightless, like a dandelion seed riding the breeze, so carefree, like nothing else mattered except laying here in the arms of a man she's always dreamt of sharing a life with. Even when their lips are separated it still feels like they're kissing.

"May I?" Eren smiled against her lips as he slipped his fingers just barely underneath her shirt, gently swiping a thumb across the smooth stomach concealed underneath, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Mikasa blushed, a grin teasing the corners of her mouth as she nodded her head eagerly. When his hand touched her, she felt warm and complete, like she's finally gotten everything that she's always wanted; Eren. Mikasa sat up to assist with removing her shirt and blushed a shade darker, because the sight of her breasts made his eyes widen. He looked up into her charcoal grays, silently asking permission and was immediately granted it; so he gently curved his fingers around her breasts, over her lace, black bra.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Sex? No. Look," He reached up and dusted loose hairs out of her face. "I've always wanted you, Mikasa, but I kept telling myself that you can do better than me and you deserve more. I," Eren signed. "It was so much easier to stuff these feelings until you started dating fucking Horse -" Mikasa grinned and brought his lips back to hers for a brief kiss.

"It's mine, too. He's wanted to but I couldn't do it because I felt like I was cheating on you..."

"Am I a better kisser?" Eren smirked, patiently watching as she arched her back to unhook her bra and toss it on the floor.

"Yes," Mikasa grinned and reached between them to rub her hand on the bulge trapped in his pants, eliciting a guttural groan from the back of his throat. "Looks like you're bigger, too..." He crashed his lips against hers and gently, very gently, kneaded her breasts with his hands. She moaned softly into his mouth and crossed her legs behind his back, slowly pulling those sweet lips away. "When are your parents coming home?" He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped his hands under her back, holding her body flush to his so that, when he sat back, she could more easily straddle his lap.

"Not for a couple more hours, so, we have plenty of time. To be honest, I think they won't be very surprised when we tell them we're dating. Unless, of course," Eren grinned, curving his hands around her ass. "You'd be happier with -" She cut him off by slowly stirring her hips and chuckled, because he slipped his hands up her back to force her lips to his. He groaned into her mouth, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand as the other gripped onto one of her hips. However, much to his disappointment, she pulled away.

"Oh shit, I should call him -"

"Baby," Eren breathed to her lips and smirked when she shuddered in his arms. "You can call Horseface and dump him later."

"Call me baby again, Eren.." She grinned, slowly stirring her hips on his lap. He chuckled as he flipped her onto her back once more, causing her to giggle as she tightened her legs around his waist.

"Baby..." He smirked when she moaned softly in response and buried his face in her neck, kissing every inch of skin until she moaned louder, focusing all of his attention on this one spot. It wasn't long until he had her grinding against him once more as she arched her back. "Your skin is so incredibly soft and sweet that I could easily do this all day."

"You really haven't done anything like this before? Not even with Annie?"

"I couldn't have sex with her, no, because I kept thinking about you instead. But she did give me head once."

"C-can I? You'd have to show me what to do -mmmmm..." She was cut off with him suckling on one of her breasts, swirling his tongue around the nipple before repeating the same thing for her opposite side. "I never even let  
him do this.." His lips smirked on her skin, kissing down her toned stomach to the waist of her skinny jeans.

"I take it that you've never been eaten out?"

"No," Mikasa propped her head up with a pillow and smiled down at him. "But I've always wanted you to do that to me."

"Mikasa, why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I don't know, I guess that I didn't think I was good enough for you.."

"Hah, well, you're definitely out of my league. You're way too good for me." Eren smiled as he leaned in to kiss her and took his time unbuttoning her jeans. "Are you sure about this? We can wait as long as you want, you know, there's no rush." She watched his eyes with a seductive gaze as he pulled them down her legs, leaving her in nothing but panties.

"No, Eren, I want you now."

"You have no idea how long I've been dying to hear those words come out of your mouth..." He softly kissed her inner thighs and the wet spot growing on her panties before tucking his fingers behind the hem to pull these down her legs as well. But then he looked up into those ever expressive eyes of hers and saw nothing but someone ready to pounce, so he placed his hands on her thighs and dove into her sweet spot, immediately drawing an intoxicating moan from deep in her gut. "Shhhh," Eren smirked. "You need to practice being quieter..."

"How could I possibly be quiet when you're - haaa!" Mikasa slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans, because his lips and his tongue are doing wonderful things to her pussy. She blushed when she felt him smile, his tongue still flattened out against her swollen clit as he licked and suckled the sweet flesh. He looked up at her and smiled at the face she's making; eyebrows furrowed, lower lip pinched between her pearly, white teeth. And then he slipped a finger inside of her warmth, then a second, gauging how she reacts to being stretched. "Erennn.."

"Does that hurt?"

"Mmm, not at all..."

"How about..." He planted a soft kiss on her stomach and added a third finger, drawing a pleasurable sigh from the back of her throat. "...Now?" Sealing his lips around her clit, Eren flattened out his tongue and curved up his fingers, slowly thrusting them in and out.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Mikasa grinned as she lay her arm over her mouth to muffle any moans, struggling with not squeezing his head with her thighs, because now, he's taken away his fingers to focus on her clit and press her legs down into the mattress until she came, biting into her arm in the process. Eren slid his hands up her body in coordination with his lips and smiled when she grabbed ahold of his face by both hands, crashing their lips together. Mikasa smiled, taking him by surprise when he was suddenly on his back, and she was straddling his lap, and then her soft lips were just as suddenly kissing down his neck.

"That good, eh?" Eren sat up on his elbows to watch her unbutton his pants and hurriedly tug them down his legs. "You taste so sweet..." He smiled when she looked up into his eyes and felt the familiar stirring below his waist that he always has around her, though the mischievous grin on her face certainly isn't helping.

"Tell me what to do." Her eyes never left his as she slowly pulled down his boxers and bit her lip, finally looking down at her prize. Gosh, was he big.

"Put it in your mouth..." Eren held his breath, watching himself disappear into the warmth of her mouth. "Fuuckk, Mikasa," He chuckled and nestled his fingers in her hair, holding it away from her face. "Be careful with your teeth - Mikaaa..." He groaned as she gently twisted her hand, following it with her lips along the length of his cock, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. It didn't take very long for her to get the hang of it, slurping her mouth on him quicker and quicker until he had to stop her because he didn't want to finish quite yet. He fell from her mouth with an audible pop, and she had a genuine look of concern.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking up to meet his gaze, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"No, no, no, quite the opposite. You almost made me cum. Just to be clear, you have not done that before?"

"No," Mikasa grinned as she crawled up the bed to straddle his lap. "You know I'm a fast learner." 

"You're a fucking minx, that's what you are.." Eren smirked and sat up to meet her lips for a quick succession of kisses. "Are you ready?" Their mutually, lustful gaze never faltered as he positioned himself for her to slide down his hot length, immediately bringing tears to those beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He placed a hand on her each of her cheeks and wiped away any tears. "I promise it'll feel good soon."

"It's okay, it's okay.." Blinking away tears, she smiled and leaned her forehead on his as she snaked her arms around his neck, making her body flush with his. "This is actually happening, right? I'm not going to wake up any second to find myself alone?"

"No, baby, there's no danger of -" Eren was cut off with a deeply, passionate kiss and the feeling of her raising and lowering her hips. Suddenly, she moaned into his mouth and tore her lips away to lean her head back, enabling him the privilege of nibbling on the newly discovered erogenous spot on her neck, and smirked inwardly when her nails dug into his back. "You're so tight..." She looked down into his eyes and bit her lip, slowly stirring her hips. But then, he held her tighter and rolled over so he was on top, the sudden change in position making her giggle.

"Eren!" Mikasa grinned when their lips met again in a set of frantic kisses that quickly evolved into a passionate one as he started his thrusts slow at first to gauge her response. She moaned into his mouth, growing more and more desperate as he thrust faster, smiling against his lips all the while. And then, she came, hard; trembling and whimpering in his arms. Pressing one foot into the mattress, she raised her hips to reciprocate his thrusts and broke their kiss to look up into his eyes, just as he started moving faster against her. Then she grabbed a hold of his face and slipped her fingers into his hair, moaning helplessly into his mouth. Eren quickly pulled out to finish on her stomach, grunting with each pump of his hand. "Eren, I love you.." She whispered to his lips almost breathlessly as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

"I love you too, Miki," Eren smiled and reached across her nightstand for a tissue to clean up his mess. "I'll last longer next time, I promise." He tossed the used tissue in the trash beside her desk and dropped down on his back next to his new girlfriend, arms outstretched for her to lay against him. Mikasa happily obliged and curled up into his side, nestling her face in the crook of his neck.

"Miki, huh? I love that."

"I love you." Eren hooked an arm around her waist, holding her close to him and smiled when she softly kissed the side of his neck.

"Go away."

"So cold, Mika," He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "So cold."


End file.
